Avis Calvariam
History Anchored among the rest of The Cloudsong is an unassuming dirigible. Once colored in shades reminiscent of the great Windsinger, it now features mismatched patches and ugly red-brown stains. On board exists a small clan of small dragons, and off board is the Imperial who watched out for them. These dragons are not ashamed of the beaten appearance of their once-proud ship. It is a declaration that they survived, they are here, in The Cloudsong where they always belonged. The peaceful crew of The Song Bird, Avis Calvariam, took an unfortunate detour that ended in a crash landing. Stranded until they could repair their ship, they've finally returned home to their beloved clear skies and fresh air. Not everyone who entered the Wasteland made it out again, but those who did carry and cherish the memories of the lost. A longstanding tradition in Avis Calvariam, the skulls they wear are scavenged from already fallen birds or else gifted by other clans. As evidenced by the dozens of trained Streaks they have in their care, the dragons of this clan celebrate and nurture their avian friends. However, while they would never bring harm to one for the sake of wearing its bones, they see no fault in recycling what would otherwise merely return to the ground. They are not a symbol of death to this clan, but rather one of hope and rebirth. The Airship The Song Bird is an airship fashioned from bamboo, wood, canvas, leather, and ropes. Engines tucked inside the wooden exterior power the propellers as well as the pumps that keep the massive balloons filled and heated. Emblazoned on either side of the largest balloon is the Avis Calvariam clan sigil, a mark declarative of the crew’s Wind heritage, their leader’s born element, and their distinguishing garb of skulls and feathers. Its size is substantial, but not extravagant. It’s enough to comfortably accommodate several small dragons, but not quite enough to house any of the larger kinds. Various shades of green that may remind one of the Windsinger color the sails and bladders, interrupted in spots by an odd patch here, a red-brown stain there. The hull, sided with split bamboo and carefully engraved with the ship’s name, is partially painted in elegant swirls, patterns, and images that tell the clan’s story to those who take the time to look closely enough. The portions that aren’t painted show that the ship has been in at least one unfortunate predicament. Shattered and missing siding reveal the battered and stained wood beneath. Inside, it features quarters for each dragon in the clan and then some. There's a room for nesting, with comfortable cubbies for a pair to claim for the duration of raising their young. There’s storage space for the hoard, the food, the apparel, and all else. Near the rear of the ship is a rookery where many of the resident Streaks spend their time. It’s half masterful beauty, half wreckage, with an engine that sputters on occasion and a control panel that’s dented and worn. It’s a place to live, and it’s a transportation for journeys too long and arduous for wearied wings. Most importantly, it’s home. Clan Members * Azurite * Teiran * Aviern * Toska * Sandstorm * Arrow * Skrantsi * Bloodstone * Bicker * Borderline * Bamboo * Nameless * Frayne * Kirzyn * WhoCares * Wake * Nature * Vin * Zarco * Mary * Dilasko * Jarrikk * Puzzle * Leaper * Eki * Contraband * Dreamfyre * Frostwynd * Feldoh * Onra * Scochi * Esci * Pipilo Other * The Song Bird * The Streaks Category:Wind Category:Ancient Lair